


A Piñata's Home

by Yecam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief Violence, Gen, Pinatas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yecam/pseuds/Yecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child's birthday party from the point of view of a piñata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piñata's Home

Yesterday, I was taken home. I had been on that shelf for nigh on a week, surrounded by my clones; brightly colored llamas. Before that, nothing. I had watched as my brethren would be picked one by one to go to a home. I had nearly despair that I would ever be chosen until a little boy pointed at me and demanded, "That one mommy!" I was grabbed in gentle hands and taken home.

My new home is so busy! Decorations are being set up, food and drinks set out, why it looks like they are throwing a party for me! The gentle hands grab me, and open up a flap on my back. Before I knew it, I was being filled with the most wonderful feeling. I hadn't realized that I had been empty feeling until now. Feeling full and content, a rope was tied around my middle and I was set on the table. The party begins, but no one is noticing me! The food is consumed, and some weird games played until the one with gentle hands brings me out. The small ones cheer. Finally, some recognition! I feel the rope around me tighten and I am lifted up like a god to be worshiped. The one with gentle hands brings out a scarf and… is that a bat? She ties the scarf around one the boys head's covering his eyes and having everyone else step back, gave the boy who chose me the bat and turned him to face me. This is some strange celebrating. The boy suddenly swings the bat in my direction! By some small miracle, he missed, the bat swing inches from my face. Stop it! What are you doing?! He swings again and with a thump hits my leg, cracking it so it barely holds onto the best of my body. Some candy falls out of me and another child is blindfolded and handed the bat. Thud! He hits my side on the first swing and I careen wildly through the air. The gentle hands stop my swinging and for a moment, I believe she will end my torment, but nothing is done as she steps away. No, come back please! Stop the senseless violence! Yet another child is brought forth and I know that this is my end. The child is smaller than the rest but, before she is blindfolded, she stares directly at me and in those eyes there's so much restrained anger and violence.The bat is handed to her and I want to run, cry out, anything, but I can't move, just watch in terror as she winds up and hits with enough force that I split in half. I watch my lower body drop while my upper half remains tied up with a detached sort of terror, as if it wasn't happening to me. My upper half drops and in an instant, the children, the monsters, fall upon me in a savage frenzy akin to that of a wolf as they grab the candy spilling from within me. They do not retreat until every last piece is grabbed. I feel so empty,betrayed and alone. Nothing but a shell. I am grabbed by the gentle hands which now do not seem as kind. Tucked under her arms, I am carried away from the children, but I'm not so naïve as to believe that it will be away from the pain and betrayal. My fears are realized when she stops in front of a trashcan, and opening the lid, she drops me in and leaves, the lid closing with a thud. Is that all piñata's have to look forward to in life? To be used and then thrown away like we are nothing? Home is nothing but a lie to piñata's like me. My last thought is that I wish I had appreciated shelf life while it lasted, as my world fades and my body becomes nothing but a colorful, but lifeless shell.


End file.
